Getting You Back
by maximumride8899
Summary: WHat happens when the school kidnaps Max and makes her forget the flock? And what happens if she gets a mission back the school to capture the flock? Read to find out. I know tis short, but the more reveiws, the more chapters. The first part of this is at the end of my other story, forgotten. Rated M cause tat was the only option.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't own any MR characters, JP does.**

**Chapter 14**

**Max's POV**

**BAM! I looked at the target, seeing I had hit the bull's eye. Awesome; and from 50 feet away!**

**"Nice shot Max."**

**"Thanks Lissa." I turned and looked at her target; just a few inches shy of the target.**

**"Better luck next time." **

**Ever since that first day that I woke up I had been through training, so of course I was good. I trained in flying, aim, fighting etc. you name it and I've mastered it; and it's only been a few weeks. Lissa had helped me through it, and you could say she was my best friend; not that everyone else is mean, they're really nice, but not like Lissa. She's like friend nice; everyone else is like "hey, you work for us, so it would be bad if we were mean cause that would be really awkward, cause we'd see you every day" nice. They've enhanced me even more too. I now have the ability to move faster than the speed of light; for example I could have gone to your house and back to the school before you even blinked or realized I was there. I'm just that good; but it does have a flaw: I tire out even faster than I would flying, and once or twice I've fainted from moving too fast too much.**

**"Well, I better get off to the lab."**

**"Ok, bye Lissa."**

**"Bye Max." I watched her leave and then put down my gun. Now I had to go practice my "moving objects" ability. Great. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty cool power, but I can't seem to get the hang of it, and I've been practicing since I woke up. Right now I can make things move a little, but from what they've told me I have a long way to go.**

**I opened the door to my room and walked into the living room. Mr. Brayer (my teacher) was already there, sitting down.**

**"Ah Max! Come sit down," I walked over and sat on my arm chair across from him. **

**"Now, I know we've only gotten to where you can slightly move an object, I want you to try and make it float." I looked at him, stunned.**

**"Float? But I can barely move it!"**

**"I have full confidence in you Max." I sighed. **

**"Ok, I'll try." He smiled and looked in his bag for something and finally settled on a book. He brought it out and put it facing up on the table between us.**

**"Now, remember what we've worked on." He went silent as I started to concentrate. The book remained where I was as I started to sweat. It fluttered a little before settling back down on the table.**

**"Ugh; I told you I couldn't do it."**

**"Just try again Max." I stared at the book, and for the first time noticed the title: ****_The History Of Flock Migration._**** There was something about it, I don't know what, that made me mad. Maybe it a word in there, but I couldn't tell which one. As soon as I saw the title and got mad, the book started floating above the table, until it was high above our heads. Mr. Brayer clapped and smiled at me.**

**"Good job Max! I told you you could do it!" I felt myself blushing as I silently brought the book down.**

**"Now, let's try again." I nodded and waited for the next item.**

**The rest of the class I was able to make every object float until Mr. Brayer told me to stop. He said that I had done so good today that he had decided to say that I mastered it. Finally! I could stop taking that class! I waved goodbye and Mr. Brayer left, closing the door behind him. I fell onto the couch, exhausted. Every time I practiced my power I got really tired and had to lie down. Unfortunately I heard a knock on my door just as I closed my eyes.**

**"What?" I yelled through the room.**

**"Jeez Max! You got a bad mood within the hour since I last saw you!" I got up and opened the door.**

**"Sorry Lissa, I'm just tired." **

**"Well, I hope you're not tired enough that you can't take on your first mission." I gasped. You only got a mission if you were an expert. Wow, I must be awesome. I came back to my room as Lissa started snapping her fingers in front of my face.**

**"They sent me to tell you and bring you up to the lab."**

**"Awesome! Let's go." I closed my door behind me and followed Lissa down the hall. We arrived in a big conference room, even though there was only one other person in there.**

**"Hi Max."**

**"Hey Dr. Scott." He nodded at one of the seats and I sat down. Immediately the room got dark and a projector at the front of the room turned on.**

**"These are tests A1-5." A picture of 5 kids popped up on the screen. There was a little girl with golden hair, a boy who was probably her brother, a tall boy whose eyes didn't seem to focus; probably blind. Finally there was a tall dark boy, who just kind of stood there. Weird.**

**"They ran away from here a long time ago, and no one was able to get them back, which is where you come in. We want you to bring them back. Do you accept this mission?**

**For some reason I was actually unsure, which was really weird; I've always wanted a mission, and here one is, right in front of me. But for some reason it didn't feel right. I blinked, coming back to the present. What was I thinking?! This was a mission!**

**"I accept."**

**Hey guys! Review if you want the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own any MR characters, JP does.**

**Chapter 2**

**He smiled. "Good, now we can move on." He clicked a button, changing the picture on the projector. It now showed the little girl. "This is test A-2. Presumably called Angel, she has the power to control minds, so you'll have to be careful and put up mind blocks." I nodded. "Other than that, she is no threat."**

**He clicked the button again, making the screen show the little boy. "This is test A-3. Presumably called Gazzy, or the gasman, he has digestion problems and is a virtual ticking bomb." I giggled, earning myself a kick from Lissa under the table. I turned to glare and then looked back at the projector. "You won't need to worry much about him, but take him out quickly, just in case."**

**He clicked the button again, making the screen show another girl. She was a little older than the first one, but still young. "This is test A-4. She is presumably called Nudge, and can control metal and hack computers. This shouldn't help her, so you won't have a hard time getting her." I nodded again.**

**He clicked the button and the older boy showed up. "This is test A-5, presumably called Iggy. He is blind, but has hearing like that of a bat. You might need to take him out first, for he will defiantly hear you coming. Although he is blind, don't underestimate him. He is a good fighter." I nodded, a plan forming in my head.**

**He clicked it one last time and the tall dark boy appeared. He looked sad, and I thought I saw Lissa smile, but it was quickly gone. He was cute, I must admit. "Finally, this is test A-6. Presumably called Fang-" I smiled; the name seemed to fit him. "He can disappear and blend in with his surrondings, so you must be very careful with him. He is also a very good fighter, the best of all of them. Be very extremely careful." **

**The lights turned on and I got up, along with everyone else.**

**"Max, you will leave in a little bit, but not before visiting the weapons room and changing your hair color." Seeing my confusion he continued. "We wouldn't want them remembering what you look like and coming back later."**

**"O, ok." I walked to the door, but turned around. I know this was going to get me in trouble, but I had to know.**

**"Sir, what happened to the first person?" He looked startled, but then regained his composure.**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"Where's test A-1? You showed me only tests A2-6, but where's test A-1?"**

**"O, um, we have her here, at the school. Don't worry, we don't think she's a threat." I got chills, for it seemed there was another meaning to what he said. I shrugged it off and walked to the door.**

**"Thank you sir."**

**I walked down the hall, going to what I call the salon. I walk in and the girl there immediately sits me down in a chair. She brushes out my long blonde hair and gets some dye out. After about 30 min. she's managed to dye my hair black and cut it short in a pixie cut. She then hands me a case and points me to a mirror.**

**"What are these for?"**

**"They're contacts. They'll change the color of your eyes."**

**"O." I put them in and stare at my reflection. Wow. My eyes are now a deep green, and all signs of who I was are gone. I thank her and walk down the hall to weapons. I walk in and stand in awe; inside is every weapon known to man. The guy in charge walks over and hands me a miniature gun and a full sized gun.**

**"These are dart guns. You can conceal the smaller one in your boot, and you can put the other in your holster. He hands me the small one and I push it down into my boot. He hands me the other one and I put it in my bback holster. **

**"They are equipped with 100 darts each, so don't waste them." I smiled, remembering what happened last time. I had been practicing shooting at other people who were like me; the boy I was facing commented that I fight like a girl, and I really lost it. I shot at him until he went down and kept shooting until I ran out of darts. But don't worry. He survived. Barely. Since then they've known to give me lots of ammo, and no one's even said anything close to insulting since. It was actually really funny.**

**"Now, go to the front gates and receive your information to depart." I snapped back to the present and walked out of the room, heading for the front gates. A man met me there.**

**"The flock is located in Arizona at the moment." I thought for a moment. I was in California and had to get to Arizona. Should take me a few hours at most.**

**"I expect you'll be flying, but we have a car and a private jet if you need them."**

**"Hm, I'll be flying, but I'll probably need the jet for later." **

**"Ok." He handed me the keys and opened the gates. I put them in my back pocket and took off into the air. Now, how to do this; I could ambush them, but I might not be able to out-do all of them together. Maybe I could get them one-by-one, like get them away from the group, dart them, and move on. Yea, I think that would work. So, I'd put up mind blocks and approach from the distance, and take out Iggy first. Then I take out Gazzy, then Nudge, then Angel, and I'll just take out Fang when I have the chance. From what I was told he's pretty tough, but I'm probably tougher. Much tougher. I landed on the ground and checked my watch. Wow, 3000 miles in 30 mins. New record.**

**Hey guys, I hope you like it! Review if you want the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just gonna be a new story, so kinda forget what happened in forgotten. O, and i don't own MR, JP does.**

**Chapter 3**

**I looked at the map (I know I know, its re ally out of date but it's all they gave me) and walked north. According to this the flock was staying at some house here. Looking around I noticed that it was getting dark. Walking faster I pulled the sunglasses (night vision sunglasses) out of my pocket and put them over my eyes. I have good vision, but with these I can see every little detail as if it were in the daytime. But even with those on it didn't stop me from tripping over something in the dirt. I fell face first in the leaves but quickly got back up, seeing if anyone was around. When I was satisfied that no one saw me I knelt down and picked up the thing I tripped over; it was some kind of hat. It was plaid with red and black all over it.**

**"What the-" I started to say, but I quickly heard footsteps so I ran and hid behind one of the trees. I heard faint voices so I strained my ears to listen.**

**"I think I dropped it over here." I heard someone getting closer, probably looking for the hat. Peeking my head around the tree I saw a little girl searching through the leaves. Her back was to me, but I could still see her face. I mentally compared it to the faces of the flock and realized it was the girl, Nudge. I silently pulled out my dart gun and aimed on her back, right between the wings. I clicked the trigger and she instantly fell. 1 down 4 to go.**

**"Nudge, are you ok? I thought I heard something." Probably the blind kid; sure enough he came into sight, calling for Nudge. Man, they were making this too easy. I aimed at his back, clicked the trigger, and he went down with a thud. 2 down 3 to go.**

**When no one came through the path I started walking in the direction that they had come from. **

**I came upon a clearing, in which were the other 3 kids. The tall one was looking around, while the little boy was calling names, and the little girl had her eyes closed. What is she doing? I realized she was sensing for minds and quickly put up the mind block, but not before she opened her eyes and stood up, looking in my direction.**

**"Someone's over there." Their heads snapped in my direction and they started walking toward me. Crap; I started backing up until my back hit a tree. They were incredibly close now, and I probably wouldn't have time to keep backing up. Looks like I'll have to use my speed; I took a deep breath and ran to the other side of the clearing. Their backs were to me now and I quickly reached into my pocket and withdrew my gun. Aiming it at the little girl's back I clicked the trigger and she went down. Everyone was startled and I took that time to shoot the little boy. He went down, but now the older boy was aware of me. He quickly turned around and scanned the clearing, looking for me. When he finally saw me he got mad.**

**"You!" I smiled.**

**"Me." I ran across the clearing with my super speed until I was right behind him. I quickly shot a dark in his back before he could turn around and see where I saw.**

**"Behind you." I pocketed the gun and walked in the clearing. Man, super speed really took it out of me. I sat down on the grass, my back to where the boy lay on the ground. Looking in my pocket for my jet keys I started to hum; I read the song in ****_The Hunger Games _**_(All credit goes to the Hunger Games)_ **and thought it was cool.**

**_"Are you, Are you_**

**_Coming to the tree_**

**_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_**

**_Strange things did happen here_**

**_No stranger would it be_**

**_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _**

**_Are you, Are you-" _****I stopped humming as I heard something behind me. I turned around but someone quickly pinned my arms behind me and pushed me to the ground.**

**"Your first mistake was only shooting me with one dart." It was the boy; man he had fire, but I had more. I used my super speed and quickly pinned him to ground and reversed the situation. I smiled down at him.**

**"Your first mistake was thinking you could pin ME." I said, putting emphasis on me. I quickly grabbed my gun and shot him 3 times in the back. I held his head up so he could see me.**

**"That enough for ya?" I dropped his head, letting him fade in unconsciousness. Taking my walkie-talkie I called in for my jet, not letting a situation like that with the boy happen again. **

**It was really weird though; I almost didn't want to shoot him, which I knew was the right thing to do, but it still felt, wrong, somehow. I shook off the feeling and went to gather the kids together to put them on the jet.**

**Hey guys, review and you'll get the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing these, so just check my previous disclaimers, K?**

**Chapter 4**

**Once the jet came I got everyone on it I went and told the pilot I was taking a nap, because apparently it would take us 3 hours to get back to the school. I sat down on one of the many couches inside the plane. The plane took off and I looked at the sun to my right; it was really pretty, for it was big at the moment and bright orange. I yawned, tired from using my super speed so much; I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping to catch some sleep.**

**Later**

**I opened my eyes, totally refreshed. I sat up on the couch and stretched my arms out, hitting someone. I almost screamed when I saw who it was; it was Fang.**

**"What the heck are you doing?!" He just smirked.**

**"You slept for a long time. Even 3 darts can't keep someone out that long." I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it.**

**"Now, you're going to tell me who you are, and what you want with us." I smiled.**

**"And what makes you think I'll tell you?"**

**"Well, we have a long time." I checked my watch; we should only be an hour away. Wow, I slept for two hours.**

**"For your information, we only have an hour until we reach the school." He smirked.**

**"I don't think so." I frowned, and for the first time, looked out the window. The sun was still cool, but wasn't it on my right before? Now it was on my left. I frowned.**

**"What did you do?" He actually smiled this time; he was so full of himself.**

**"Your second mistake; having a pilot that can't fight worth crap." I gasped and ran with my super speed to the front of the plane. My pilot was lying on the floor, unconscious, while the kids were flying the plane. This time I really did scream.**

**Hey, I know it's short, but ill post more if I get a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This time I really did scream; the school would have my head for this. I grabbed the dart gun out of my pocket and started shooting rapid fire. I kept screaming, seeing red in my vision I kept shooting until someone came up behind me and pinned my arms behind my back, making me drop the gun. Eventually my screams turned into me hyperventilating, and then just breathing heavy. I surveyed the room, seeing that I had hit everyone but the boy flying the plane. Fang dragged me back to where we were on the couch. He sat me down but I stood back up so that we were face to face.**

**"Do you know what you've just done?!" I was so angry I could kill; hm, not a bad idea.**

**"Yes, I turned the plane around." I used my speed to quickly punch his face 3 times before running back to the cockpit. Picking up the gun I dropped I came over to the point and aimed it at him, but Fang ran in and took the gun. **

**"This is now mine."**

**"Fine, have it." I raced to the back of the plane and pulled out my mini gun. I sped back to the front and shot the boy in the neck. He went down and the plane tilted sideways, making me fall. I grabbed the chair and sat down, searching the control panel for an auto pilot button. Finding one I clicked it and felt the plane turn around. I got out of the chair and walked into the main room to see Fang seething.**

**"Your second mistake was underestimating me." I felt a stab in my leg and looked down to see a dart.**

**"You shot me!?" I quickly pulled it out and threw it to the ground. **

**"It takes a lot more than that to stop me." While he was confused I shot him a couple of times until he went down. I smiled to myself and checked my watch. If we were 2 hours out of the way of a 3 hour flight, then it'll be 5 hours. I yawned, but refused to fall asleep. I dragged everyone in and laid them on a couch (who says I'm not kind) and pushed mine in front of the cockpit door, blocking it. What should I do? I was about to take another nap, but after what happened the first time, I decided against it. I took out my I-pod and turned it on full volume. I laid long ways on the couch and stretched my wings out. They reached to the other side of the room, which was about fourteen feet. It's pretty cool. **

**I was in the middle of my 5****th**** song when someone suddenly put a hand over my eyes and someone else sat on my legs. I struggled, but without my vision I wasn't able to use my power.**

**"Let me go!" They ignored me and I felt the couch being moved back. I whipped my arms out but someone pinned them to my sides. I was helpless as I felt the plane turn around yet again. I was being lifted up and set down somewhere else, which felt like another couch. Finally they released my arms and took the hand off my eyes. I looked around and saw all of them except the little girl staring at me. She was still asleep and I remembered I hit her most in my tantrum earlier. They were in the couch I had been in seconds ago and I was in the couch they were in; stupid irony. **

**"Are you going to talk to us now?"**

**"I could talk, or I could just shoot you again."**

**"We took both your guns." I gasped and reached into my boot; my min handgun wasn't there; I felt in my back pocket but my regular gun wasn't there either. I glared daggers at them.**

**"I could just run over there and knock you out the old fashioned way then."**

**"You do that."**

**"Fine I will." I tried to run over there but was thrust back into the seat. I looked down and saw a seat belt around my waist.**

**"What the-" I searched for the buckle to undo it but didn't see one. **

**"Don't bother. It's buckled behind you." I glared at them and kept searching. Finally after realizing he was right I sat back and glared at them.**

**"So are you going to tell us who you are?"**

**"Not happening." I rubbed at my eyes; man I was tired. When I brought my hand back down they all looked confused.**

**"What?!" **

**"Your, eye." I looked at my hand and saw one of the contacts; crap. I took out the other and put them in the trash can beside the couch.**

**"So you changed your eye color?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Why?" I looked away, ignoring the question.**

**"Is that even what you look like?"**

**"Yes! Of course it is!" I knew they could tell I was lying.**

**"Is that even your real hair color?"**

**"Of course it is!" He turned to the girl.**

**"Nudge, how can we get that color out of her hair?"**

**"Depends on the dye; but hers might come out if you scrub water into it." I glared at them.**

**"Don't even think about it." I could have sworn Fang smiled. He grabbed a cop of water and weaved it through my hair, despite my struggles. It was weird though, because part of me didn't want him stop. But then I saw the carpet; it had black splotches in it. They were going to start seeing my hair color. As a last resort I shot out my wings, blocking him from my hair. I wrapped them around me in a cocoon, blocking their view. I heard them gasp, and Fang prying them open. I finally let him open them and he started at my blonde hair and brown eyes.**

**"Max?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"Max, don't you recognize us? We're your flock!" I looked at them, but still didn't see anything familiar.**

**"No, I don't know you." They looked like they were about to cry, but Fang just looked hurt.**

**"Max, what happened?" **

**"I told you; I don't know you. Now leave me alone and let me go."**

**"I'm not doing that until you remember." They walked over and sat on the couch, everyone talking at once; it was really giving me a head ache. I really needed to get rid of these kids.**

**"Shouldn't someone be like, flying the plane?" They nodded and everyone but Fang went into the cockpit. We sat there for what felt like hours, just staring at each other. Finally he walked over and sat next to me.**

**"So you really don't remember?"**

**"No, so will you please let me go?"**

**"Max, at least try and remember."**

**"There's nothing to remember! I don't know you!" He frowned, and then did the unthinkable; he kissed me. His lips smashed against mine, and I had the sudden urge to push him away, but part of me never wanted him to stop. I stood motionless as he kissed me for what felt like hours, before he finally stopped and backed away.**

**"Now, tell me you don't remember." **

**"I don't; I'm sorry." **

**"You're going to remember." He pointed to the cockpit.**

**"Angel, your baby, who you named and cared for for forever." No memory.**

**"Gazzy, Angel's sister, who you cared for and scolded when they made bombs in the house." No memory.**

**"Nudge, motor mouth Nudge, who you let dress you up, who looks up to you." No memory.**

**"Iggy, who you've helped fly and fight even though he's blind." No memory. This was making me sad.**

**"Me, your right hand man; you best friend." I was about to cry. He pointed a finger at my chest.**

**"Maximum Ride, they're leader, the person every one of those little kids looks up to." He brought me close and kissed me again, but this time I kissed back. When he pulled away I stood up and walked over. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I made no move to wipe it away. I saw that he noticed it, and he frowned. I pulled the thing out that I had been hiding behind my back.**

**"I'm sorry." I shot him with the dart gun 5 times and watched as he fell to the ground. I started crying harder and walked toward the cockpit. Inside I shot everyone and clicked the auto-pilot button. I dragged them to the back room and locked the door. I walked back to the couch and cried; cried harder than I ever had before. After a while I put one earbud in my ear and listened to all the sad songs and all the Adele songs. I cried even more when I heard them waking up and banging on the door. I had put dozens of locks on the door so I was positive they wouldn't get out. I wrapped my wings around me in a cocoon and put the other ear bud in, silently crying. **

**That's how everyone found me when we reached the school. The doctor congratulated me, but I ignored him; then Lissa ran up.**

**"Max! That was amazing!"**

**"Yea, I guess." I muttered under my breath.**

**"Max, whats wrong?"**

**"Nothing; I'm going to go to my room."**

**"But, it's almost time for dinner."**

**"I'm not hungry." I walked faster until I reached my room, and when I did I fell onto the bed, crying.**

**Lissa's POV**

**I walked into the lab where Max's face was on every screen.**

**"Do you know what happened on the plane."**

**"No." I looked at her tear streaked face, her eyes red from crying.**

**"Do you think she's remembering them?" I shook my head.**

**"I don't know how."**

**"I don't know what could be powerful enough to make her remember."**

**"I do. In case you didn't notice her hair's blonde again and she no longer has contacts in." I saw him quickly look at the screen and then frown.**

**"They probably did that and tried to make her remember. I can slip some pills in her food if you want me to." He nodded.**

**"Yes, I think that would be good." He handed me a small pill, small enough to fit in food or a drink.**

**"Will do sir." I walked out and into the cafeteria. Taking a cup of water I opened the pill and let everything inside fall into the cup. Smiling I walked down the hall to Max's room.**

**"Max? Can I come in?" I heard her whisper behind the door.**

**"Go away; leave me alone."**

**"but I brought you some water." I felt like forever, but the door finally opened. I gave her the cup and she gulped it down; good. She handed the empty cup back to me. After a minute I saw her face lighten a little.**

**"So Max, what happened on the plane?"**

**"I don't know. It was like it was me, but not really me; like I was just watching, cause I don't know why I was crying. I smiled; it had worked.**

**"Well, I'll let you go to sleep. Bye Max!"**

**"Bye Lissa!" I walked down the hall; I was defiantly getting a promotion after this.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still not doing disclaimers! If you look at the disclaimer that I don't own material, you obviously don't know what website you're on.**

**Chapter 7**

**Max's POV**

**I walked down the hall and looked at the clipboard in my hand. Today's schedule said that I had to check on all the test subjects, then fighting class (my favorite) lunch, then I can work on my aim in the shooting range, then I have to practice levitating things, then I can do whatever. **

**I looked down at the list of test subjects on my clipboard; the room I was checking today had 10 in it. I opened the door and walked in. **

**Test 1- I looked him over. Dead.**

**Test 2- I looked at him and poked him with my pencil. Alive, but barely.**

**Test 3- The boy in the cage hissed at me. I in turn mentally pushed him back to the opposite side of the cage. Alive.**

**Test 4- He sat there and stared at me. Alive.**

**Test 5- I poked him with my pencil, and when I got no response tapped him with my foot. Dead.**

**I looked at the rest; these were the ones I had gotten.**

**Test 6- Angel looked at me, probably trying to get into my mind. I quickly put up a mind block.**

**"Stay out of my head, kid." Alive.**

**Test 7- Gazzy just sat there, looking at the ground. Alive.**

**Test 8- Nudge had tears in her eyes as she watched me. Alive.**

**Test 9- Iggy sat against the bars of the cage, probably not being able to tell if I was here or not. I kicked him with my foot and he moved away. Alive.**

**Test 10- Fang sat there and glared at me so harsh that it scared even me to look. Alive, terribly alive. **

**I finished checking everyone off and walked to the lab. I dropped the paper off in the little slot and walked down to the gym. **

**It's not really a gym, but a big room that's padded by mats all along the floors. I walked in the room and hung my clip board on the clip where my name was. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked to my mat; my opponent was already there which was good, he's always late. I walked over and waited for the ref. to say we could start. As the bell rang I got into a fighting stance and we circled around each other. He made the first move, trying to kick me in the chest, but I easily dodged it and kicked him in the jaw. He staggered a little, but quickly recovered and tried to slide my feet out from under me. I jumped and landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. I sat right on him back for a few minutes while he gulped like a fish out of water. Finally he tapped out and I stood up.**

**"Maybe next time!" I called to him as I grabbed my clipboard and walked into the hallway. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 11:00; I still had an hour till lunch, so I just walked the hallways. Soon I found myself by the room I had been in before, where I checked the tests. As I walked past the door I thought I heard talking. I opened the door and looked at them.**

**"What are you talking about!?" The ones that I got immediately went quiet and ignored the question. I asked again, but they were ignoring me. As I closed the door I thought of the two words that I heard them say: tomorrow night. They were going to do something tomorrow night, but what, I didn't know. **

**The words haunted me as I went and got my lunch and sat down the Lissa. I shivered on my way to the shooting range, thinking about the glare Fang had given me that morning. My aim was terrible and Lissa asked me what was wrong, but I didn't know how to answer her. When I was practicing levitating things I was so distracted that I couldn't do anything. Mr. Brayer said good job anyway, even though I didn't deserve it. As he left I thought about what I would do about what I heard. Finally I decided to go straight to the source of my problem; the flock.**

**As I walked down the hallway I checked to see if they would be there and not in testing; apparently Nudge and Gazzy were in testing, but Fang, Iggy, and Angel would be there. When I got to the door I crossed out all the tests they had left that day, and walked inside. I saw them look up as I walked in and then look back down as they saw it was me. I closed the door and set my chair in front of it. I sat down and looked at them.**

**"So, I heard you talking earlier. What's happening tomorrow night?" They showed no movement but I heard Iggy's breathing change and a muscle in his forehead twitched.**

**"I know you can hear me. I won't tell anyone, just tell me what it was." I still got no response; fine,, I can play dirty. I took down my mind block and felt Angel looking through my head. And I may or may not have shown her some of the other tests dying. Soon she was sitting there clutching her head, crying. I put my mind block up and she stopped.**

**"You asked for it." I looked at Fang.**

**"So are you going to tell me now?" He still said nothing so I went on talking.**

**"I'm guessing that tomorrow you're going to try and get out and escape, and you're going to do it at night, right?" I looked at them and their change in breathing was all the proof I needed. Just then the door opened and Nudge and Gazzy came in. A scientist brought them to their cage and left.**

**"What're you doing here?" I smiled as I moved my chair back to the corner I found it in. **

**"O, just figuring out that you're going to try and escape tomorrow night." I almost laughed as her mouth fell open. As I was walking out the door I felt the tension in the room rise. I walked out until only my head remained in the room and spoke to them.**

**"I won't tell anyone. Maybe." I closed the door and walked back to my room, longing to take a long hot shower. When I got to my room I walked in the bathroom and turned the water to boiling and stepped in. As I stood there I thought about the glare Fang had given me, and shivered, despite the heat of the water.**

**Review if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Max's POV**

**The next day was really uneventful, just the same old same old. I decided not to tell anyone about what I had figured out about the flock; I don't know why, considering if Dr. Scott found out I knew he would have my head. I walked down the hall to check on the tests again, a clip board in my hand. I looked down and noticed that there were only 6 tests left. I opened the door and walked to the first cage.**

**Test 1- I poked him with my pen, and didn't see movement. Dead.**

**I looked at the rest and saw the flock. I could tell they were all still alive and quickly made a note of that.**

**"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking about yet?" I looked at each of them and no one spoke up.**

**"I could just tell them; the scientists you know. They would make sure nothing happen." The little girl, Angel, looked up.**

**"You wouldn't do that Max."**

**"O yea?"**

**"Yea."**

**"And why not?" This kid was playing with my emotions.**

**"Cause deep down, you know you love us."**

**"O yea?!" I pushed all of the flock and against the bars of the cage, repeatedly.**

**"Max stop!" I smiled evilly at her. Suddenly a headache went through my head, and it felt like my skull was splitting open. I fell to the ground, holding my head. I saw Fang come forward against the bars of his cage, as if to help, but then sat back. I held my head in my hands and rocked by and forth, until I remembered something; my mind block wasn't up. I quickly put it up and the pain subsided. I slowly let go of my head and looked at her cage. She looked sad.**

**"You were hurting everyone. I didn't know what to do." I looked at her, speechless.**

**"You little (insert cause word here)!" I saw Gazzy cover his ears and Nudge look away; Fang actually looked intrigued. I pushed Angel against the cage and mentally tightened her throat. She started gasping and I saw Fang frown in horror. **

**"You want to try and hurt me?!" I squeezed harder and heard the door open behind me. Keeping my gaze on Angel I heard Lissa yelling.**

**"Max! Stop!" I was being pulled out of the room; I finally broke my gaze with Angel and heard her gasping for breath. I smiled; serves her right.**

**"Max, I think you need to calm down and go take a day off."**

**"What? Why? Didn't you see her? Did you see what she did?"**

**"Yes, I saw, but you know how important they are!" **

**"I thought you were my friend."**

** I started walking towards my room, but I soon heard her following so I pushed her back and sped up to super speed and ran to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me and lay on the couch. I reached into my pocket for the ring. The ring was the only thing that I had from my life before coming to the school; it was on a piece of yarn and I always kept it either in my pocket or around my neck. It made me feel better and always calmed me down. I rubbed the outer edge of it until I was calm and then put it back into my pocket.**

**I walked over to my door and stepped into the hallway; I had to know what that girl had done. No one could possibly be that powerful. I walked into the lab and grabbed the clipboard off the wall; it held the password to the computer data base of all our test subjects. I entered the password and skipped through until I came to Angel. **

**Apparently she had been given a solution to strengthen her abilities, which really stunk. I was about to leave the computer when I decided to read about Fang. Let's just say curiosity killed the Max. Apparently he was now stronger; which was all that I needed. **

**Sighing, I returned the clipboard to the lab and walked back to my room. I grabbed my I-pod and turned on the TV. (Don't ask me why) I put the ear buds in and lay down. **

**I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it it was already dark outside. I walked down the halls; they were empty, so I guess everyone was in their rooms or not here anymore. **

**I poked my head into the gym and smiled as I realized they were playing dodge ball; my favorite game. I walked in and told the ref. I was in next game. He nodded and I waited for the game to end; I needed to blow off some steam, and this was the perfect way.**

**When the games was over I walked in and stood with to the closest team and waited for the whistle; when the whistle sounded I used my super speed to grab a ball and hurl it at someone across the room; he was out before he even knew what happened. I won't bore you with the details of the game, but it basically went with me using my super speed to get everyone on the other team out within the first 5 min. of the game; it was kinda boring, but now I was really tired. I walked back to my room and lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and turned off the lights, slipping into sleep.**

**I was woke up a little later by a sound in my room. I looked at the clock by my bed and saw it was 11 o'clock. I looked around my room and caught a shadow by the door. But before I could scream a hand went over my mouth and more hands grabbed me and silently carried me from the room.**

**Review if you like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Max's POV**

**I walked down the road on the path to Fang's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but no one did. That's weird. I walked around and looked in the windows but no one was home. I gave up and started to walk home when I ran into someone.**

**"O I'm so sorry! It was my fault. I never look where I'm going." I smiled.**

**"That's ok. I wasn't looking either. Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."**

**"Yea, but I'm just visiting." She held out her hand. "I'm Lissa by the way." I shook her hand.**

**"I'm Max." I looked at her, finally noticing her appearance. She had long red hair and was wearing a tank top and short shorts. **

**"Were you looking for Fang?"**

**"Actually I was. How do you know Fang?"**

**"O me and Fang go way back. I used to be his girlfriend you know."**

**"Ugh, really?" **

**"Yea! We dated for a while. I was actually in town looking for him."**

**"O. Well I don't know where he is. Sorry." Her face fell.**

**"O, well that's too bad. I guess I'll see you around then."**

**"I guess." I waved as she walked away. So, Fang had dated her before. But that's weird. He was with me the whole time and I don't remember Lissa. I guess I'll ask Fang about it when I find him.**

**Fang's POV **

**After dropping Max off at her house I walked back to find that everyone had eaten all my food. And I do mean all of it.**

**"Seriously guys?"**

**"Yea seriously. We were really hungry; plus you didn't have that much food to begin with."**

**"ugh. Now we have to get some more."**

**We walked down the road to the store and walked inside. Iggy and Gazzy went to the soda section while Nudge and Angel went to get food; so that left just me.**

**"O Faanngg." Great. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with now.**

**"What do you want Lissa?" She put out her lip, as if she were pouting.**

**"I want you Fang."**

**"Lissa, for the last time, there is NOTHING between us; at all." She frowned but tehn shook her head.**

**"O Fang, I will have you. Soon you'll be mine." And she mysteriously disappeared by the time everyone else showed up. I decided not to tell them about Lissa.**

**"Did you guys get enough food?"**

**"Yep! It's all in the basket." I glanced in there and pulled a package out.**

**"Gazzy, you can get the cola, but you're defiantly not getting the Mentos."**

**"Ugh fine." He ran back to the other side of the store and put them back.**

**We checked out and walked back to the house. I put everything up and looked outside. I hope Max's ok. I heard a knock on the door, so I walked over and opened it. Well speak of the devil.**

**Max's POV**

**After going to my house for a while I figured I was going to try Fang's house again. I knocked on the door and he answered. Finally.**

**"Fang, I remember you." He smiled and let me in. Once I got inside he hugged me and I hugged back. **

**"That's great." I soon heard footsteps across the hallway and excited voices.**

**"You remember Max?! That's great!"**

**"Yea, I remember everything about you guys, but just that. There's a ton of gaps."**

**"But you remember. That's the good thing."**

**"Yea." And for the first time ever, I had a group hug.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**She walked into the ring store and looked through the shelves. She was holding a picture, in which was a ring worn as a necklace around someone's neck. She inspected every ring and finally found one; **

**"I want that one." She smiled at the salesman. **

**"Excellent choice. Will that be cash or credit?"**

**"Credit." She handed him a card and the guy scanned it while looking at the computer.**

**"Here you go, Lissa." She smiled and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.**

**"Thank you. Do you by any chance know any stores around here that sell string?"**

**"Um, no. May I ask why?"**

**"Well, I'm making a necklace with that ring."**

**"O, well good luck."**

**"Thank you." She walked out of the store, a smirk on her face.**

**Sorry it's short, but review and you may find out what Lissa's up to.**


End file.
